The Nolan Job
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: [Day 4 of Laurel Lance Week] In Vegas, Laurel and Felicity take on a job for Central.


Title: The Nolan Job  
>Words: 2137<br>Genre: Action/Friendship  
>Pairing: Laulicity<br>Status: Done.

Summary: _In Vegas, Laurel and Felicity take on a job for Central._

* * *

><p>They approached the Bellagio and Laurel smiled as she went in the opposite direction of Felicity. She had the schedule for their target memorized. He was easy to spot on his vacation, relaxing his security and actually letting himself without a guard when he was in the casino. Probably because he knew that there was a lot of security in here.<p>

She sat at a slot machine and started playing. She didn't want to start playing after he got there. He would get suspicious. And that would spook him. And they'd spent a lot of time trying to get this guy for Barry and co, who just couldn't seem to pin the guy down.

"Laurel, you're gonna get us killed. There is an army out here." Felicity said as she went into the casino and smiled at some of the pit bosses. "Seriously, they are going to bury us. Army," Felicity said as she changed directions and went to the blackjack tables.

Laurel, for her part, smiled to the guy next to her at the slot machine and smiled. "You and me, against an army, I like those odds." She laughed and the guy smiled like a lech.

"I don't think you get Laur, this is not just a normal army. This is an army of guys who are pissed off they're getting replaced by computers and people like me, which believe me is not a position you want to be in." Felicity babbled, aware that her associate was no longer listening.

Laurel bat her eyelashes at the man. "So where you from?" She asked him.

He laughed a little. "Central City. It's this town in California…"

"I know where it is." She said with confidence oozing. "I'm from Starling." She put her hand out and he took it and kissed the top of it. It took everything she had not to shiver when he did that, because he obviously thought he was some kind of debonair charmer. She kept playing at the machine long enough for him to trust her. "Do you think I could use your machine?" She asked him. "For luck?"

He was enchanted enough that he moved out of his seat and let her put a coin in. It was an electronic bug to track his specified bank account, but it was risky because the casino did not exactly take kindly to you discounting them. So she put it in and hoped for the best. "Got a ritual, huh, princess?" He asked.

"That's not my name," She told him and bared her teeth.

He chuckled. "I'll give you mine, you give me yours?" He asked.

"Olivia Doss," She lied. That was the codename they picked out. They were the Doss sisters, Olivia and Morgan.

And this mission was about getting him and his associates on their big Vegas Vacation. It was an annual thing to tout their wealth or some other bullshit like that. But it was the one time that he, wasn't completely crazy. "Hollis Nolan." He said and smiled. "You should come out with me Olivia, we could paint the town red." He boasted.

She nodded. "I just have to talk to my sister first. Wait here?" She asked him.

He nodded and she left the row of slot machines and looked for Felicity. She promised she would stay close by, but she didn't see Felicity in any of the rows of slot machines. She picked her phone out of her pocket and called Felicity.

"Wonder how long it was gonna take you to miss your sister. Leave Hollis Nolan alone. And she'll be returned to you, Olivia." The voice menaced.

She hung up and marched over to Hollis and he let her in his personal space. She practically sat in his lap and to everyone else, it just seemed like they were two consenting adults getting intimate, but the real truth was something much different.

"So, I have a knife at your dick and you're going to be very quiet and take me to Morgan. You're going to give her to me and then this transaction will be over. And I won't come after you again." She told him.

He laughed. "You really know how to make a guy feel special. What's to stop me from just crying rape right here?" He asked with a sneer so dirty, it gave hoarders a good name.

Laurel smiled a little bit more. "Because then there would be an investigation into your personal life. And that poor undocumented child that you love so much would have to be deported. And I would make sure they would find everything." She said.

"How do I know you won't let that out once you get what you want?" He asked. "And by the way, she's safe. They ain't doing anything but keeping her out of my way."

She shrugged. "I'll give you this. It's a piece of dirt on me." She said. Technically wasn't a lie. It was a piece of dirt on the alibi, Olivia Doss. She and Felicity had anticipated these kinds of problems might arise. So they gave each other's alibis a little piece of dirt that they could trade off. "That way if one of us pulls the trigger, the other can too." She told him as she waved a micro SD card in his face.

She knew it would take about thirty minutes for Felicity's fancy program to take effect. It had been about twenty minutes since she put the coin in the system and she had to wonder if he would take this deal and he had her in a space that was about ten minutes out. It was a pretty good idea that he would.

Felicity hid her program pretty well, well enough to where goons wouldn't be able to get through it. "Deal, you keep that until we get to Morgan," He explained about the micro SD card. "Shall we?" He asked and gestured out of the aisle.

"You first, Nolan." She said and she watched him took her out of the casino to a limo. They went down the strip and down an alley. The limo stopped before a door and he let her in.

Laurel saw Felicity struggling clearly the goons had some "fun" which meant that that Hollis was really not going to like his chances. "Isn't she a picture, man you Doss girls are gorgeous. Especially with a little blood on you." Nolan cackled.

Laurel turned to him and kicked him straight in the jaw. He flew straight back and his goons came after her. "Get the MicroSD. We're gonna see what dirt we had on this bitch after we kill her." He said. And Laurel smiled. "What are you smiling for, you're a dead bitch," He choked.

She shook her head and punched both guards enough to disorient them and get Hollis in her arms. She pulled out the knife and smiled. "Now, you're gonna call off your goons. And you're gonna let Morgan go. And well, we're gonna wait for the cops to show up. And I'm not gonna press charges, but you're gonna go right back to Central City, okay?" She asked.

"You're gonna let me go?" He asked, incredulously as he did what she asked.

Laurel shrugged. "You caught me on a good day. And you know, I don't love to kill people. So count yourself lucky that it was me and not one of my other associates, because they wouldn't have been so nice." She laughed a little.

"You just threatened me at knifepoint to stab me." He laughed nervously.

Laurel shrugged again. "What can I say? Once you let a little bit of darkness in, it never comes out."

He shook his head. Couldn't believe he'd been bested by a girl. "You're not gonna bring Ajer into this, are you?" He asked.

"Nope. He didn't do anything. And he'll lose his dad. And it'll be sad. But you know, he'll get through it. It will make him who he is in the long run." She told him.

The cops came down and asked for explanations and they gave them exactly what they needed. Laurel did as she promised and didn't press charges. He went about his business and she went up the steps and saw Felicity. "You're crazy. You know you didn't have to do that. We could have done this with Oliver. You could have gotten really hurt. You don't need to save the world alone." Felicity told her and brushed a piece of Laurel's hair back behind her ear.

"Oliver didn't think this guy was important enough. And if I don't save it, who will?" She said as she took Felicity's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm glad it was you with me." She told Felicity.

Felicity smiled. "Are you sure you're…you know—"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay," Laurel laughed. "I'm so sick of everyone asking me that. I'm fine," She promised Felicity.

Felicity laughed and left it alone. "No one would have blamed you for hurting him, even just a little bit. Well, a little bit more than just a sharp kick to the jaw."

Laurel shrugged. "Didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody."

"The funny part is that I was seriously worried about the casino's security, I didn't even take into account what those guys would do. I should have been more careful." Felicity said as she fidgeted.

Laurel shook her head. "You did what you had to. You knew this was a possibility. And you did the best you could. And I mean, you only got a little scratch really. You were brave." She said.

"Girl power and girl trust," She said and blushed.

Laurel nodded. "The title of our autobiographies."

"Why did you pick me for this job?" Felicity asked as they went back to their room at the Mandalay Bay.

Laurel stopped in her tracks and brushed a strand of Felicity's hair back. "Because you are important to me. And I know how important this job is to you. This guy was trying to swindle the Central City police department and Barry. And I wanted you, because you are the best damn in Starling. And I needed someone I trusted. Okay? God, he doesn't tell you he's proud of you enough. I'll get onto him about that." She told Felicity.

"But I got captured…" Felicity sputtered. "They could have forced me to talk."

Laurel laughed. "You know, I bet they tried. But given that tiny scratch on your face, they didn't get anything out of you. You wanted to show me that you were strong. And that was you being strong." She said.

"You're not gonna stop arguing till I believe you, are you?" Felicity asked with a little bit of a chuckle.

Laurel laughed and nodded. "I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." She said. "We should also make sure that Detective West and Reporter West get their information so they can deal with this loser better than we can. Since you know, they're actually in Central."

"I'll send it off when we get to the room." Felicity laughed.

"The kid and his mom are gonna be left out of this right?" Laurel asked.

Felicity nodded. She knew that Laurel wouldn't want to put some kid through the ordeal of being deported or having his mom deported. Truth be told, she didn't want to do that either. They were just trying to make a better life for themselves here.

She also knew that Laurel would inevitably go over to Central and talk to the family when they were confused about why Hollis was going to jail. She would give them a small settlement. They didn't deserve to have their lives disrupted in that way. But Hollis definitely had to go.

It was weird to have this kind of relationship with another woman. She didn't really have that many female friends and it was nice to have someone like Laurel who was so genuine in the way she talked. When she wanted you to believe something, she didn't stop until she knew you did.

And for her friends, that was mostly pretty positive messaging. She couldn't believe that Oliver had wanted to keep her in the dark for so long. Laurel was probably one of their best assets now.

"You know you and Barry would really get along?" Felicity asked.

Laurel laughed. "Are you trying to set me up?" She asked with a big gleeful smile.

Felicity nodded. They would definitely be good for each other. She didn't know how Laurel would quite take to Barry's goofy charm, but she didn't think it would take too long.

"I'll think about it." She told Felicity. "That's not a yes or anything, but I'll think about it."


End file.
